


Dallying With Dark Wizards

by islandsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corsetry, Fluff and Humor, Food Porn, Fur, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: "It just goes to show there is some truth in the phrase, 'opposites attract'."





	Dallying With Dark Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas Exchange as a gift for purplefluffycat. She asked for this, honest!  
> Beta: Hogwarts Honey

♥♥♥♥

If the students noticed anything about Professor Snape's hair that morning it was just that he had taken the unusual step of tying it back in a short ponytail rather than letting it hang lank around his face the way he usually did. That the ends of the ponytail curled softly into the nape of his neck went unnoticed, as even the sharpest of the students knew better than to stare. Besides, by noon it was hanging loose again in the stringy, oily, curtain that he hid behind to spy on them.

♥♥

Snape threw open the door hard enough for it to bang back against the wall. He strode into the room with his robes flaring, and with a flick of his wrist slammed the door shut behind him. Several wards sizzled into place.

Gilderoy gave a start that sent a gout of red ink cascading over half of the parchment he was correcting. He turned in his chair, leaning an arm along the back.

"And they call _me_ a Drama Queen." He gave Snape one of his patented _Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smiles._

"You said that damn charm would wear off in a couple of hours," Snape ground out between clenched teeth. "It took me until almost mid-day to create a counter-charm."

Gilderoy waved a dismissive hand and turned back to try and repair the damage to the student's homework. "What would I know about _removing_ a hair charm? I work too hard to get them right in the first place." He finished siphoning off the ink and set the essay aside. Rising, he approached the still fuming Snape.

"I thought you looked fabulous." His voice was placating. "All those soft, loose curls. I wish _my_ hair would take a charm like that." He wrinkled his nose. "Went a bit overboard with the oil, didn't you?"

"I have an image to maintain." The bite had gone out of Snape's words, however, and his eyes dropped down over the lavender dressing gown Gilderoy wore. It had long fur all around the edges that was dyed to match the velvet of the garment. As though against his will, a finger came up to stroke the silky strands.

Gilderoy laughed and moved away. Picking up a box from the corner of his desk, he offered it to Snape. When he declined, Gilderoy chose a chocolate and popped it in his mouth.

"If you didn't eat quite so many of those, you wouldn't have to wear that… thing… that you wear."

"My corset?" Gilderoy grinned. "I know, but I _love_ chocolates, and I must at least maintain the image – as you would say – of having a boyish figure. Besides." He slowly pulled the sash of his dressing gown loose and let it fall open to reveal a lavender corset edged with black lace. Matching knickers barely contained his bits. "I know how much it turns you on," he purred as he approached Snape. "Don't bother denying it, Severus, I _know_ you."

"You do not know me." Snape's voice was wooden, but try as he might, he couldn't keep his eyes from where an eyelet of lace framed a rosy nipple.

Gilderoy gave a petulant sigh as he stopped in front of Snape. "No. I suppose not. But I _do_ know that you're getting hard right now. _Don't deny it._ And I know that you love corsets. On other men, at least. I wish you'd let me have you fitted; I think you'd really enjoy it."

Snape let a smirk stretch his lips. "Perhaps when the Dark Lord returns wearing one."

Gilderoy laughed and swept back to his desk to lean a hip against the polished wood. He rubbed his cheek against the fur. "Don't be cranky, Severus." His eyes took in the tension that hummed in every line of Snape's body. "Do you remember the first time you saw me in a corset?"

There was a flicker behind the black eyes, but Snape said nothing.

"Mm. You brought me some hair potions, grumbling all the time that it was a waste of your skills, of course. But you brewed them for me anyway. I'd seen you watching me, you know. Couldn't decide if you were wanting to hex me, or wanting to shag me." He bit another chocolate in half and chewed thoughtfully. "So I thought I'd find out. It didn't really take that much to persuade you to come to my rooms, and when my dressing gown _accidentally_ fell open, you couldn't take your eyes off me. Rather like now."

Snape's eyes hardened. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Severus, please. We're grown men, and we enjoy the same things, even if we're poles apart in personality. I'm _honored that_ you – yes, _you_ – find me attractive. Of course, most people do, but most people also seem to think you're asexual, so getting you in bed _is_ a bit of a coup." He sighed dramatically. "I bought this for _you_ , you know."

"Me? Lavender isn't my color. And what do you mean, most people think I'm asexual?"

"Well, why wouldn't they, for Merlin's sake? You spend all your time in that dreary dungeon. And lavender may not be _your_ color, but it is mine, and I look fabulous in it. Ah! I saw that hint of a smile. Come on." He approached Snape and laid a hand on his arm. "Let me take care of that dreadful hair and then we can play. I've been working on a new charm, just for you."

"Merlin help me," Snape shook his head in resignation as he let Gilderoy lead him to the chair and push him gently down. "No curls!"

" _Of course_ curls!" Gilderoy picked up his wand. "Besides, now you know the counter charm, so why ever not?"

He passed his wand back and forth over Snape's head, murmuring charm after charm. Slowly, the lank, oily hair came clean, then curled softly into a shining, leonine mane. Gilderoy came around and tipped Snape's chin up with a finger.

"Gorgeous." He leaned forward and kissed Snape's forehead gently as Snape closed his eyes.

"Now, _up_." Gilderoy backed away. "Off with that robe, and give me your frockcoat."

"Gilderoy, I warn you, that's my best coat."

"You wore your best coat for me?" Gilderoy gave him a cheeky grin and took the black wool from Snape's hands. "Don't worry; I've been practicing."

Snape groaned, then fell silent as his eyes widened.

"There you are." Gilderoy was breathless as he passed back the transfigured coat. It was now shorter, bolero jacket length, and it was… black fur.

Snape took it gently, running a hand over the short fur, then his eyes drifted closed as he held it to his face and stroked the softness against his cheek.

"Rest of the outfit now." Gilderoy stepped back and before Snape could protest, he gave a dramatic wave of his wand.

Snape wavered as if off balance, then looked down. "Oh, for Merlin's sake. Gilderoy!"

The white shirt and black trousers had not changed, but Snape now wore knee-high black boots with many silver buckles. The heels were square and high, hence the wavering.

"I look ridiculous."

"You look _magnificent."_ Gilderoy's shining eyes left no doubt as to the sincerity of his words. He licked his lips. "Put on the jacket."

Snape did, pulling his hair from the collar and shaking his head to settle the curls. "Too bad the fur is on the outside," he mused softly, then flushed slightly.

"Oh, _yes_. Easy!" Gilderoy flourished his wand, and the white shirt disappeared while the jacket became a waistcoat. With the fur on the inside.

Snape moaned softly as the fur caressed his skin, his eyes fluttering closed. "Gods, it feels good. I can't even get up the wherewithal to curse you for making me look like a fool."

"Severus." Gilderoy leaned in close, his breath fluttering the hair by Snape's ear. "This isn't about how you look; it's about how you _feel_." His hand cupped Snape through the thin material of his trousers, and he gave a good grope. "And right now, you feel awfully good to me. Dear gods, you're hard."

Snape turned his head slightly, and Gilderoy caught his lips in a kiss, a blistering, hungry kiss that left nothing out. Snape's hands slid down the sleek satin of the corset, over the flare of Gilderoy's hips, then around and under the wisp of lace to squeeze his arse. Gilderoy groaned into Snape's mouth and ground his cock against Snape's hip.

"Come to bed." Gilderoy's voice was throaty with desire.

Snape went with him to the bedroom, managing a credible strut, even in the outrageous boots. Gilderoy laughed as he pushed him back onto the bed.

"Spread your arms and legs."

"Why?"

"Gods, Severus, do you have to question everything?"

"I find it a wise policy."

"I'm going to tie you down and have my wicked way with you, all right?" Gilderoy huffed.

Snape reached toward the bedposts with arms and legs. "All right." A smile played around his lips. "No need to get your knickers in a twist."

A few waves of Gilderoy's wand, and Snape found his wrists encased in fur-lined cuffs, tied to the bedposts with silken ropes. His legs were spread, and ropes twisted around his boots.

"Hm." Gilderoy studied him, his chin on his first. "Too many clothes." He flicked his wand, and Snape let out a yelp.

"Merlin's balls, Gilderoy! Be careful."

Snape's garments had vanished, along with….

"I rather like the clean-shaven look."

'Wha… ?" Snape raised his head, looking down his body. "Gilderoy, I am going to kill you." His head flopped back on the pillow and he closed his eyes. "One of these days, in the Great Hall, I will poison you, and you will fall face first into your pudding. I swear it."

"Bollocks. You can regrow it later."

Gilderoy slipped out of his dressing gown, and with a snap of his wand, severed the fur trim from the velvet. Setting his wand aside, he climbed on the bed beside Snape. Taking the end of the fur border, he brushed it across Snape's lips, along his jaw and tickled his ear. Snape squirmed, and Gilderoy continued, trailing the soft fur down Snape's neck and over his chest. Snape hissed as the feathery softness teased first one nipple, then the other. His entire body broke out in gooseflesh as the fur was dragged down his stomach and over his navel, flicking lightly back and forth over his ribs in the process.

When Gilderoy stroked it over his privates, Snape couldn't hold back a deep groan.

"That's right." Gilderoy whispered. "Just enjoy."

Snape trembled as Gilderoy wrapped the strip of fur around his balls, then wound it up the length of his swollen cock.

"Don't want you catching cold." Gilderoy grinned as he reached for a jar that stood on the bedside table. He murmured a charm while stirring the contents, then lifted out a brush and watched the thick liquid flow back in. "Chocolate," he responded to Snape's quirked eyebrow.

With tortuously slow strokes, he painted the dark, warm chocolate in circles around each nipple and in a trail down Snape's torso, before he poured a pool of it into his navel. He poured another well of it in the hollow of Snape's throat before setting the jar aside.

He then picked up the bowl beside the jar, discarding the tea towel that covered it. It was full of plump, ripe strawberries. Selecting one, he dipped it into the pool of chocolate at the base of Snape's throat, then brought it to Snape's lips.

Snape bared his teeth, then relented, opened his mouth and accepted the treat.

"That's good." Gilderoy's voice was soft, and he leaned forward to lick at the bit of chocolate that clung to Snape's lower lip. Snape took advantage of the moment to kiss him. Gilderoy responded eagerly, nipping at his lips and opening his mouth for Snape's questing tongue.

Pulling away, flushed and breathless, Gilderoy selected another berry, dipped it in Snape's navel, and popped it into his own mouth.

"Mmmm." He closed his eyes for a blissful moment, the selected another fruit to coat with chocolate and feed to Snape.

And so it continued until all the berries were eaten. Gilderoy used his tongue to clean up the rest of the chocolate.

Snape groaned as Gilderoy's tongue swirled around his nipple and when warm lips suckled him, he arched up making needy little noises. By the time the chocolate was all gone, Snape was panting, and a light sheen of sweat covered his body.

"Gilderoy, is there a charm on that fur?" He gasped as the other man's tongue sought the last of the dark sweetness from his navel.

"Why yes, there is." Gilderoy looked smug as he straightened and licked his lips. "Didn't want you to come before I was finished, you know. After all, I want mine."

Snape growled and tugged at the restraints. He could, of course, free himself at any time and they both knew it, though Gilderoy would never admit Snape was the more powerful wizard.

Gilderoy fondled him through the twisted fur, making happy humming noises as Snape writhed and moaned beneath his hands. He squeezed Snape's stiff cock and gave a crow of delight when a glistening drop of precome appeared. He bent down and licked, then rubbed his face in the soft fur.

With a muttered curse, Snape sat up, banishing the restraints from his wrists and ankles. He levered himself off the bed, then pushed Gilderoy onto his back, pulled Gilderoy's legs onto his shoulders and dragged him down until his arse was on the edge of the bed. Unwrapping the fur from himself, Snape wound it round Gilderoy's bits before leaning forward, bracing himself on his arms and staring down into his lover's face.

"Want yours, do you?" His voice was a deep growl.

"Yes! Gods, Severus, _please!_ "

Snape spoke the charm, tore away the flimsy knickers, and positioned himself at Gilderoy's quivering entrance. They locked eyes for a moment, then Snape drove forward, sinking balls deep inside Gilderoy's body.

Gilderoy arched up, an incoherent cry on his lips, his body shaking and twitching as his hands grappled at Snape's back. Snape withdrew to the tip, then with a grunt buried himself once again. He set a grueling pace, his hips slapping solidly against Gilderoy's round arse.

He shifted his stance a bit, pitched his hips slightly differently, and hit Gilderoy's sweet spot. Over and over he battered it, until Gilderoy was sobbing and tearing at the sheets with frantic fingers.

"Take it off! Dear gods, Severus, take it off! _Please!"_

"Take it off yourself," Snape growled, and Gilderoy's shaking hands fumbled at the fur.

No sooner was it gone than Gilderoy was coming, body arched and shaking, breathing stilled, cock shooting white streaks all over his belly.

With a final thrust that folded Gilderoy's knees to his chest, Snape climaxed inside him, his head hanging between his arms as he pumped his seed deep.

For several long seconds they stayed motionless, with only the sound of their harsh breathing on the still air. At last, Snape straightened and eased himself out of Gilderoy's body. Gilderoy gave a shaky laugh and pushed himself up on the bed, reaching to drag Snape with him. They flopped on their backs, side by side.

"These boots are ridiculous."

"I like them."

"You wear them then."

"Would you like that?"

Snape snorted. "They wouldn't go with the corset."

"True." Gilderoy cocked his head. "High heels might, though, dyed to match the corset."

There was a long silence, then came Snape's slightly strained reply. "They might."

They lay for a while, relaxing, then Gilderoy looked down and tutted as he picked at the lace that was torn near one nipple. "I think you did that with your teeth."

Snape raised his head to look. "Quite likely."

"Good thing I didn't lace up very tightly; you probably would have broken me."

Severus smirked.

Gilderoy propped himself up on one elbow and traced a finger down Snape's sternum. "I still think you'd look smashing in a corset. Oh, you're thin enough – and I hate you for that – but it could give you just a hint of definition at the waist." His fingers danced over Snape's concave belly. "I know this lovely shop in Paris, very discreet. Think about it: black satin with green and silver lace. Or! _Silver fur trim."_

Snape groaned and captured Gilderoy's hand as it started to wander lower. "No corset."

"Stubborn man." Gilderoy pouted.

"You have no idea." Snape stretched and yawned.

Gilderoy sighed, clambered off the bed and extended a hand to Snape, who took it and allowed himself to he pulled upright. His arms came around Gilderoy and he bent his head to kiss him. Gilderoy's hands came up and tangled in Snape's hair.

"Mmmm. I do like it when you're taller than me." Gilderoy nuzzled his neck. "And your hair is divine. Won't you leave it that way?"

Snape snorted. "That wouldn't cause any comment, now would it?"

"True." Gilderoy gave an exaggerated sigh. "They'd all want you, and I'd be jealous."

"You're an arse." The words held no sting.

♥♥

 

If the students noticed anything about Professor Snape's hair that morning it was just that he had taken the unusual step of tying it back in a short ponytail rather than letting it hang lank around his face the way he usually did. That the ends of the ponytail curled softly into the nape of his neck went unnoticed, as even the sharpest of the students knew better than to stare.

♥♥ end ♥♥


End file.
